A Series of Unrelated Events
by dangxiaolong
Summary: "That hurt, just like it always did. And she always swore that it would be the last time, but Weiss was like some kind of drug that she could never get clean of." A series of unrelated drabbles for freezerburn! Prompt from tumblr. Ratings vary, but nothing overly adult. Depression trigger warning for chapter 2!
1. Temporary Bliss

_Hey, I found this challenge on tumblr that said to shuffle your iPod every day and use the song as a prompt for a short story for your OTP! So, I decided to use freezerburn! Please enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Bliss<strong>

_"I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets, can you give me something, please? I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss."_

A heavy breath before Yang blinked her eyes open, which were sticky with sleep.

Even before she looked at the familiar high ceilings and powder blue painted walls, even before she breathed in the familiar scent of Chanel No 5 and felt the silk sheets on her back, she knew where she was.

She wanted to pretend she belonged here, to pretend that this would last forever, that she would spend the rest of her life with Weiss, but her fantasy was quickly cut short by the realization, as always, that this would never be hers.

That hurt, just like it always did. And she always swore that it would be the last time, but Weiss was like some kind of drug that she could never get clean of.

Regardless of knowing this fact, she vowed once more that after she left, she'd never come back like she had countless other times.

"Are you awake?"

Ah, that voice never ceased to be like music to Yang's ears, a prim and proper cadence, regal and clear.

"Yeah." the blonde replied, knowing the charade was up and rising from her position.

There Weiss was, freshly showered and in skinny jeans and a light grey lacy top, sitting on the loveseat with her legs crossed as she scrolled down something on her smartphone. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful, mainly because Yang knew that she would never have her. Weiss was just playing around, looking for some fun, and Yang wanted something real.

"Good morning." the heiress told her, a familiar half smile on her face, and Yang would pay to see that more.

"Morning." Yang said, slipping out of bed and vaguely noting her lack of clothes. She spotted her clothes on the table, folded neatly and obviously freshly out of the dryer, just like every time, a routine.

As she slipped into them, she could feel Weiss watching her. She bit her lower lip, rubbing her eyes free of the crust that had gathered there overnight. As she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she felt clothes looked fine, a yellow t-shirt and black pants, but her hair was wild (more so than normal), the very definition of sex hair, she knew she had scratch marks down her back, and she reeked of sex and Weiss herself.

Anger rose up in her, angry at herself and at Weiss for stringing her along. This really would be the last time.

"Would you like breakfast?" Weiss asked, standing and sliding the sleek phone into her pocket.

"No, I'm fine." Yang replied, stooping to gather her boots from the floor and sitting down on the bed to pull them on, eager to leave as soon as possible.

"Are you sure? And you don't want me to get one of the maids to drive you home?" Weiss queried, tilting her head to the side, and Yang hated how casual she was.

"Yeah." she replied, grabbing her own cell phone and wallet and sliding them into her pockets as she hurried out.

"Goodbye…?" Weiss' tone rose in a question as Yang practically ripped the door off its hinges in her haste to get away from the heiress and her addictive manner.

"Bye." the blonde called, quickly bypassing the elevator and taking the stairs, all the way down from the penthouse to the lobby, and she gave the doorman a nod that was returned cheerfully, because Yang was a regular. Well, she wouldn't be a regular anymore.

* * *

><p>Yang sighed as she got home from work, collapsing onto the couch. She had had a horrible day at work, customers screamed at her and nothing went right. If she were off the clock, she would've treated them all to a faceful of her fist.<p>

She pressed a hand over her eyes, knowing Ruby was getting home right around now. Perhaps she could call and they could have a nice dinner...

As if on cue, her phone rang, a chipper melody that repeated twice before Yang threw her arm out to get it from the coffee table, never opening her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked, probably sounding very lackluster.

"Hi." a familiar tone said in her ear, and the routine began again, a process both of them knew well. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Yang answered, feeling herself fall victim to it. She felt annoyed with herself. She had hardly even tried to resist, and if she had any self-respect she'd hang up at that very moment. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. Are you busy?" Obviously, Yang had no self-respect.

This was it. She could stop, right here and right now.

"No, I'm not."

_Maybe another day_, Yang thought as Weiss gave a pleased laugh through the phone and invited her over, knowing she was giving in for now. _Maybe another day._


	2. The Last Night

_Trigger warning for depression! This segment has a mention of self harm and thoughts of suicide. I would say please enjoy, but this is not a light topic, so I hope that this is something that is readable, so to speak._

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Night<strong>

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you need me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll hold you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye. I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me."_

Tired eyes pored over a motorcycle manual as Yang sat in her garage, sitting in a metal folding chair at a picnic table. It was midnight, and Bumblebee sat nearby,the beloved motorcycle with a worn-down clutch in need of replacing. The garage door was up, because Yang liked it better when there was actually air moving through the room. Crickets were the only sound as the blonde read over the manual.

Ruby was upstairs, asleep in her bed, and their father was dozed off in a recliner as the television played through some sitcom.

Yang's lilac eyes stared at the print on the page until she vaguely registered footsteps.

The blonde looked up out of the garage towards the darkness, where she could see the figure of a person. The white clothes they were wearing stood out starkly against the darkness.

As she squinted harder, she realized it was her girlfriend, Weiss. But why was she coming here so late?

Yang stood to meet the shorter girl, walking out to her. As she got closer, she could see the distressed look on Weiss' face.

"What are you doing here, babe?" Yang asked, grabbing the other girl's hands in her own.

"This will be my last night feeling like this." the white-haired girl informed her, her ice blue eyes looking past Yang into the garage.

Yang cocked a brow at the heiress, mystified. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" Weiss trailed off. "I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."

Yang looked at her with serious eyes, sensing the dishonesty in her reply. Her gaze trailed down Weiss' figure, looking for any sign of physical injury. The taller girl released one of Weiss' hands, cupping her face with it as she continued to look.

As she reached the inside of the heiress' forearm, she gasped audibly, grasping the other girl's wrist and looking at the cuts and scars criss-crossing it. She knew Weiss had depression, and she knew the other girl normally wore long sleeves, but she had just assumed that she was cold.

Weiss seemed to be pulsing with nervous energy, and as Yang looked back up into her ice blue eyes, she saw exhaustion, and not the kind that made it hard to continue the day. It was the kind that made it hard to continue life.

The blonde was overcome with emotions, and she bit her lip. She was scared, she was angry at herself for not seeing this, she was angry at Weiss for hurting herself like this. She knew she couldn't take the pain away from Weiss, but she could help her to see that it wasn't all bad.

"Hey, no." Yang said to Weiss, feeling jittery and nervous. She watched the heiress' head snap up, because obviously she hadn't been expecting that. "No. Hell no. _Fuck_ no, in fact."

"What do you mean, no?" Weiss asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"I mean, I'm not gonna let you kill yourself, for fuck's sake." Yang replied, disgusted with the very idea.

"I…" Weiss paused as her face crumpled, just like that, in the warm night air. "It's so hard, Yang, it's so hard!"

"Hey, I know, I know." the blonde said, and she felt awful that all she could do was wrap her arms around Weiss as she felt the heiress sob into her shirt, breaking after standing strong so many times.

The heiress held her so hard, as though she were afraid Yang was going to leave, her fingers clutching at the soft black t-shirt the seventeen-year-old wore. Leaving was the last thing Yang would ever want to do.

"My p-parents say that everything is my fault." Weiss sobbed, and although her voice was slightly muffled, Yang could hear every word.

"They don't know you like I know you. They don't know you_ at all_." Yang said firmly, her hand stroking a steady rhythm against the heiress' white hair.

"I'm so sick of when they act like the fucking depression is just a phase." as the shorter girl hiccuped, her fingers tightened in fabric. "They say I'll be okay, but they're _lying_."

"Listen to me." Yang said, rather urgently. "You're not going to kill yourself. I don't care if every other thing in your life is going wrong, I'm here. I'll always be here, you can come to me. I don't care if I have to hold you for a week straight but you can't just leave. Okay? I love you."

Weiss didn't reply at first, too busy crying. True to her word, Yang didn't let go. They stood there for a long while as the sobs died down into whimpers, and the whimpers died down into steady breathing.

"I'm sorry." Weiss apologized, her voice hoarse.

"Don't be. I love you. You gonna spend the night?" Yang asked.

"That would be nice, yes."

When they laid down to sleep, Yang held Weiss, as she promised, and both of them knew that she would never let go if that was what it took.


End file.
